


Best Way Forward

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles was pretty sure that Deputy Hale was someone that he wanted to know.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	Best Way Forward

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Alternate Season 6A (Spring 2013)  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles stopped as he looked out into the treeline, and he saw eyes looking at him. It was bright red glowing eyes, and they were just looking at him from the darkness. He swallowed as he figured that he was going to die. He tried to slip his phone out without dropping it. It was in his back pocket. He had slipped it there after his date had slipped away from him at the edge of the Preserve for the party that was raging. Stiles had watched her start to make out with one of the other Lacrosse guys.

"Stilinski!" Jackson yelled. He sounded like he was smashed already, and that meant that Stiles would be driving him home. They could come back out in the morning and get the Porsche. It wasn't like anyone in Beacon Hills was going to touch the thing, or Stiles' Jeep, but the last time that Stiles had driven him home in the Porsche, Jackson had thrown up in it, and it was harder to clean than the Jeep. Stiles liked that about his Jeep. He just had to remove a few bits of tech, and he could just hose it out.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Stiles yelled back as he started to back away from the eyes. He held up his phone like he was checking it and snapped a picture. He saw what looked like a wolf in the image with the flash. He shoved his phone into his pocket again and kept his eyes on the wolf in the darkness until he was back where there were more people. The bonfire to celebrate the end of the lacrosse season was a lot of fun, and Stiles loved it. A hand grabbed him, and he screamed. Danny started to laugh before dragging him over to where Jackson was holding court and telling another story of something stupid that Stiles had done. It was usually something like hitting coach in the back of the head with a lacrosse ball or one time his shoe. Stiles didn't care about Jackson telling stories like that about him. None of them hurt. While Jackson was an asshole to people that he didn't like, he was loyal as hell to the friends that he had. He would never do anything to hurt Danny or Stiles.

"Have you seen that new deputy?" Lydia asked as she pulled Stiles down onto a log beside her.

"Which new one?" Stiles asked.

"Parrish."

"Yeah, he's not new," Stiles said. He looked at Lydia after he scanned the edges of the trees that he could see. There were no more red eyes. "He's been here for...like a year and a half. Deputy Hale is the newest."

"Well, I've never seen Deputy Parrish, and that's a crime, and it's your fault."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't crush on my dad's staff. Last time that happened, he banned me from the station."

Deputy Hale, though, was hot as hell, and Stiles wanted to lick him all over. Though that was probably because the first time he had seen the man, he had been stripped down to his boxers after he had been doused with gasoline by some random nut job who called him a beast. The man had tried to set him on fire and, in the end, lost his life. Stiles had seen it all but not the front of the Deputy who had been doused until after the medics had cut his clothes off and checked him over.

Stiles' father had shoved him into therapy for being witness to a guy being gunned down while trying to set another guy on fire. Stiles had just got out of that. He understood everything that his father put him through with that. It wasn't normal, and after the panic attacks and sleepwalking that Stiles had after his mother had died, it was best to take care of things for the better than to let them fester. Though Stiles was also pretty damned sure that it was also from Stiles kind of forcing his father into therapy after the death of his mother. When Stiles had woke up the third morning in a row to his father drinking, he had gone to the Deputies, and that had been the one to force it or his father was going to lost his new job. They were the only two left, and Stiles was damned sure not gonna lose his father to the bottle after losing his mother to her own mind.

"Parrish is like a puppy. He's all happy ad exuberant and more than willing to do anything to keep someone happy. So Lydia, if you would like, tomorrow after we wake up after our nights of debauchery, you and I can head down to the station. I'll pester my father and let you work your magic on Parrish."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. So how was your date?"

"More interested in sex than anything else. Sex with her ex-boyfriend watching so that he would get jealous enough to take her back after she cheated on him."

"Pity." Lydia looked over at where she was now pouting, and even Stiles could feel the glare that was being put on her from there. "I heard from the Sisson twins that you give good head, no matter the equipment."

"Lydia, you are like my sister. I would never be able to go down on you. I might give your next boyfriend tips, though." Stiles bumped his shoulder into hers, and she laughed.

Stiles used to have the biggest crush on Lydia until he had got to know her. She was still the queen bitch of the school, but she at least was open about her intelligence after Stiles had called her out in the fifth grade. Though that had also got Jackson on his path and the four of them were a weird little pairing. Stiles with his changing boyfriend or girlfriend. Lydia with boys who were never good enough and Jackson and Danny dating since before freshman year. It was a running gag that there was no clue who was going to be crowned Prom King and Queen, considering the most popular were not really dating. Stiles was putting Jackson down as Prom Queen and Danny as King. He was going to push that so hard and make sure that it happened. He really wanted to see Jackson in the tiara and Danny in the crown. Lydia was all for it as well. She was happy fighting it out for Valedictorian with Stiles.

"Stiles come dance!" Danny yelled from where he was staggering toward the iPod that was being used as their music center. The speakers for it were blasting the music loud enough that it could be heard for a long while but not so loud that no one could talk.

"The Queens are beckoning me," Stiles said. He kissed Lydia's cheek and then shoved up and off of the log before heading to where Danny had finally got his other shoe off, so he stopped staggering everywhere. He wasn't anywhere near drunk, which was a good thing as that meant that he could take Jackson home. He hoped that Danny stayed sober. Danny would be able to crash at the Whittemore's as Jackson's parents didn't really care all that much. They would rather Jackson have sex under their roof than be elsewhere. Stiles kind of liked that. His father was less caring, but then it was mainly because he would rather Stiles focus on school and less on sex, but he understood that Stiles had a sex drive. Condoms were bought if Stiles left the package out no the table when he was down to a few. A new box would appear on his bed. After the first time that Stiles had bought them and half of the town told on him, his father agreed that he would buy them if it meant that Stiles used them.

So far, no one had been knocked up by Stiles. Though probably because Stiles was more of an oral man than anything else. It was less risky. That reminded him that he needed to get the box of dental dams and give it to his father. That one had been a fun discussion. Sex education had been pretty much on the Internet for Stiles and had researched things he would rather forget, but it, at least, made him very aware of what he didn't want as far as STDs and babies went. Stiles wanted to be through school and closer to thirty before he thought about kids, and he really never wanted to catch a single STD. Ever.

Danny pulled Stiles close and rubbed their cheeks together before Jackson pushed up behind him, making Stiles the filling between them. He didn't mind it at all. It would be good for him to get a little affection this way instead of hooking up with someone there randomly. He felt Jackson's erection pressing into him and laughed. Jackson was so drunk he didn't realize that he wasn't Danny. Which was funny. Stiles rotated him and Danny, and just in time, has Jackson's hands gripped Danny's hips and innocent dancing turned into very vulgar thrusting.

"I think that it's time for you two to head home," Stiles said.

"Eh, I'll blow him by the Jeep and shove him into the Porsche to sleep it off and then go home when I am ready," Danny said before he started to lead Jackson away. He kissed Stiles' cheek, and then they were gone.

Stiles looked over at Lydia, and he rolled his eyes at her. Before he could make his way over to her, two of the most notable lesbians in the school grabbed him and started to rub all over him. He had a feeling he might not be going home alone. They were also the best of friends and didn't like each other in the way that some of the school thought that they did. Just like they thought that a guy and a girl couldn't be friends just because each of them like the other sex.

"Ladies, what's up with this?" Stiles asked.

"No one else has a tongue like you do," Aubrey said.

"Ah, I see. You ladies need a little something?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Sarah said from behind him.

"Well, then. Why don't we move this to the Jeep?" Stiles looked over at Lydia to see that she was talking to Allison Argent. A transplant from the start of the school year. She wasn't quite someone that Stiles was able to get friendly with, but Lydia was friendly with her.

"Hey, Lyds," Stiles yelled. He pointed at the two and then toward where his house roughly was.

"I'll get a ride with Allison," Lydia yelled back.

Stiles looked at Allison, who nodded her head. Stiles waved at her, and then he allowed the girls to pull him to the Jeep. He was glad that his father was working the night shift tonight. He was working it to make sure that he was able to be here if this party got out of control. Jackson was already mostly asleep in the Porsche with Danny walking away. Danny looked at who was pulling Stiles along and laughed.

"Have fun!" Danny yelled as he passed them.

"Oh, we will!" the girls said before Stiles could say a single thing. He felt hands groping him to find his keys, and when they were pulled free, he snagged them.

"Let's get gone." Stiles texted his father as he got in the Jeep that he was heading home with friends and asked him to pick up more dams on his way home as he was going to go through what he had left that night.

* * *

Something landed on Stiles' chest, and he jerked, trying to get out of the blankets that were weighing him down. He looked down at the box on his chest. His father had actually picked up the dams for him.

"Where are your friends?"

"Guest room. They are over eighteen but probably naked, so don't go in there."

"That's good. Are they staying for brunch?" Noah asked as he leaned against the door jamb.

"I have no clue. They could even be gone."

"Sarah and Aubrey?"

"Yup."

"They usually stay. You know the party actually didn't get off the rails. The patrols through the area showed that they were staying roughly where they were supposed to, and everyone has been accounted for. No cars left this morning."

"Yeah, Danny didn't drink. He drove Jackson home. Allison took Lydia." Stiles felt like shit, but that was from little sleep.

A second thing hit him in the chest, and he saw it was a box of condoms.

"You didn't ask for those, but I figured that it was better to grab them while I was there."

"Yeah, I'll need them soon."

"How much drinking was there?"

"Uh, Jackson got plastered, but that was about it. The rest were more moderate, but then Jackson was celebrating getting that last goal and shit."

"I'll get started on brunch. You get the girls up and dressed. Maybe showered."

"They did that last night before collapsing in there." Stiles kind of remembered the night before, but it wasn't as blurry as it usually would be. He liked sex. He liked getting it where he could. The girls were good with their hands, and Aubrey didn't mind him rutting his cock between her ass cheeks to get off. It was a haze of lust. He grinned before throwing the blankets off before slipping the condoms and dams where they belonged. He was in boxers, which was good enough to go and wake the girls up in. He did find them naked in bed wrapped around each other.

The rest of the morning passed quickly with the girls eating before leaving, and Stiles talking to his father before he went to sleep before his afternoon shift. Stiles needed to head out and grab Lydia so that he could take her into the station to meet Parrish. They would be heading out to lunch first, which could take an hour or three.

Stiles heard the crack of the gun and looked into the Preserve as he passed it to head to Lydia's. He frowned because there should be no one there. He stopped by the side of the road and picked up his illegal police radio.

"Um, it's Stiles," Stiles said over the radio before he let go so that he could hear what was coming back to him.

"Stiles, if you are bored, play a game," Parrish said.

"Yeah, I heard a gunshot in the Preserve, and it wasn't a shotgun. Sounded more like a handgun. Desert Eagle or the like." Stiles looked at the road marker and relayed that to Parrish. "I'll stay in my Jeep until someone gets here. Just to make sure that if someone comes running out bloody, I can help them. My Jeep is running, and if the gun person comes out, I'll take off."

"Stay where you are, we have three cars on their way to you."

"Sure thing." Stiles turned up the radio a little and laid the handset down on the passenger seat. He kept his eyes roving over the trees in front of him. He heard a second shot and picked up the handset to tell Parrish that as well as that, it was closer to where he was.

"Stiles?" a voice called out.

Stiles looked to the side to see Maria standing on the front [porch, her kids cuddled into her.

"Deputies are on their way, Maria. Get the kids inside. I have no clue what is going on, but that's the second shot."

"Third," one of the kids said.

"Yeah, we thought it was car backfiring. I looked out and nothing. Then a second, and I saw you pull up."

Stiles radioed that to Parrish.

"I'll get everyone there and have them surround those areas. If anyone comes outside, get them back inside."

"Sure thing." Stiles knew that most of the people in the town knew exactly who he was, and if he said the police were coming to take care of it, they would believe him.

There were no sirens, but there were lights on the cruiser that pulled up in front of him. He let the radio drop as he saw that a Deputy in full gear got out of the passenger seat. They suited up before coming out, and that was a good thing.

"Where were you headed?"

"Lydia's. We got a lunch date."

"Not a picnic, right?"

"Nope. Mall. I think shoes are involved."

"Get out of here."

"Sure thing." Stiles put his Jeep out of park and carefully pulled onto the road and headed to Lydia's. He figured that if they didn't find anyone, his dad would be woken up. There was no hunting in the Preserve, and that meant that firing a gun in it came with a hefty fine. Stiles really hoped that it wasn't poachers again. They had an issue with them about a year after the Hale fire. A big family of them came in and tried to set up shop in the Preserve. Stiles had been happy when they were gone. His father had worked so much.

The Hales were a damned good family, and after the arson case that still hadn't been solved that had killed most of them, they had moved into a more central area of town. Peter raised up the two youngest while the eldest kid had gone to college. Laura, Derek, and Cora had been the center of Peter's world, and everyone knew it. Laura followed her uncle's footsteps and had gone into law. She was one of the better prosecutors in the area. Derek had joined the police force, and fuck was he a hot Deputy. Cora was still in college; around her last year, Stiles was pretty sure. Stiles didn't think about them much. Other than hearing about them, Stiles hadn't crossed paths with them. As much as he would like to do so with Derek.

Another mile down the road, Stiles slammed on the breaks in an area where it was just trees on either side. Something black streaked across the road. He was pretty sure it was a dog. He turned off the Jeep and opened up his door to get out when the dog ran around and jumped up over Stiles' lap and into the passenger seat before hunkering down there. Stiles shut his door and looked at the dog just in time to realize that it wasn't a dog or at least not all dog. It looked like a wolf. He knew there were hybrids out there, but given how this was acting, it wasn't feral. It was the weirdest fucking wolf that he had ever seen.

And it had been shot.

Stiles could see the blood seeping down its leg. Stiles looked into the trees again, but there was no one there. Wolves were being introduced into California again, so this one had to be tagged in some way. Someone had tried to kill it. He lifted up the handset again.

"This is Stiles."

"More shots?" Parrish asked.

"Nope. I just had a wolf jump into my Jeep, bleeding from what looks like a gunshot wound. He's curled up in my passenger seat. I'm going to head to the Vets. I thought that maybe someone might like to meet me and get the bullet to match. Even if this thing is a pet, it was being shot at in daylight."

"I'll send your Dad. He got called about shots in the Preserve from all over. We are thinking poachers again. Call Lydia, you aren't meeting her for lunch or shoes."

"Yeah. I will." Stiles dropped the handset back where it belonged before he looked at the wolf. It was looking at him with one eye like it was waiting to be shoved out of the Jeep. Stiles started the Jeep again and looked before pulling a U-turn in the road. He waited until he hit a stop sign before texting Lydia that cop shenanigans were stopping him from meeting her but that if she wanted to get lunch for him and deliver it to the station, she would find Parrish there with no one to get him food.

Stiles laughed at the next stoplight, where he found the emoji waiting on him from Lydia. He looked at the wolf again to find that it was still tense as hell. Stiles hoped that it wasn't going to freak out on him. It was strange to see any animal acting like this. He looked up as the light changed, and they were off again. He didn't hit a single light before he stopped outside of the vet's office. It used to be run by Doctor Deaton, but he had sold it a few years before, leaving when his sister had come to town for a visit, and he ended up leaving with her.

The new vet, Doctor Small, was waiting outside with a gurney. The fact that she had a gurney always made him laugh, but it was easier to get the wolf to walk over onto it than for them to try and carry it inside.

"You must be Stiles. One of the deputies said you would be arriving with a wolf that's been shot in a blue Jeep."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you."

"What happened?"

"I heard shots in the Preserve, handguns not shotguns. Then about a mile from there, this guy ran across the road. I stopped, and when I opened up my door to get out to find the animal to make sure it was fine given the shots, he jumped in and laid on my passenger seat."

"That strange. The Hales take care of the Preserve, right? They have owned it for a long time, I hear."

"Yeah. I supposed the deputies are finding out if they know anything. Dad's on his way to get the bullet if there is one in him." Stiles followed behind Doctor Small as she shoved the gurney into the building. The garage door area was opened up ad Stiles knew it was how horses were brought in for the few people in the area who did have a horse. Stiles knew at least two people who did.

"My assistant isn't working today. Do you mind helping me?"

"Well, I warn you that blood might make me pass out."

"Ah, well, I hope you don't, but mainly I want you to help me keep him calm until I can sedate him."

The wolf turned his head and growled at Doctor Small but didn't make any other move at all. Stiles wondered what exactly was going on because this thing acted like no other wolf out there, and it seemed to understand what had just been saying.

"Okay, no sedative," Doctor Small said.

The wolf laid it's head back down and relaxed on the gurney. Stiles thought about the stories that he had heard about wolves leading people who had gotten lost in the Preserve out over the years. He had pushed those stories away to stories of people being freaked out and needing a reason to have been able to find their way out. The mind did weird things when people were freaked out. Yet, here he had a wolf in front of him that made him think that it might not have been all just figments of people's minds.

Stiles heard his father come in the front, and he stopped when he got into the room. Stiles looked to see that there was an X-ray being taken of the side where the wolf had been shot.

"Aww hell, Deidre, is that who I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so."

Stiles watched his father grip the radio on his shoulder.

"Parrish, Hunters. I repeat Hunters. Find the Hales, track all of the three of them down."

"Yes, Sir." Parrish's tone was pissed off even with those two words.

Stiles could hear the way that Hunters was said to know that it wasn't deer hunters.

"Three. There are four Hales," Stiles said. He looked down at the wolf and saw that its eyes were glowing blue. Just like the eyes had glowed red on the one the night before. This wasn't just a wolf. This was something else.

"We've located one of them already," Noah said as he came around. He started to reach out to pet the wolf, but it growled at him. Noah snatched his hand back. "Walk me through this part, Stiles."

"I was driving to Lydia's going the slower roads. You know I hate downtown this time of day. Anyway, I stopped when I saw an animal cross the road from the Preserve to the other side. Trees all around, you know. I didn't want to hit anything that might have been chasing it. Also wanted to make sure it was fine." Stiles stopped when he saw Doctor Small pull the bullet from the hip of the wolf. He swallowed at the blood that covered it. Then Doctor Small rinsed off the bullet and glared at something on it before she dropped it into a glass dish. She walked over to the other side of the room and came back with a small pile of what looked like ash in her hand. She covered the wound with it, and purple smoke started to rise up from the wound.

Stiles looked up at his father to see that he was looking at where Stiles was holding onto the wolf. His hands were stuck in the fur of him. Stiles looked down at his face and saw that the glowing eyes were gone, and there was just a set of them there that he knew. He had no clue how he knew those eyes, but he did.

"Dad?" Stiles asked as his eyes took in the wolf's body and saw that the wound was gone. "What's going on?"

"Son," Noah started but stopped when the sound of a door slamming into a wall echoed around the room. Stiles looked up to see Peter Hale rushing into the room. He went right to Stiles and the wolf and touched the side of the wolf's face.

"Deidre?"

"Standard Argent strand. He'll be fine."

"Is someone going to explain what the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded. He looked at his father and at Peter before he realized that he wasn't touching fur anymore. He was touching skin. He looked down, and there in front of him was Derek Hale. Naked. "WHOA." Stiles jerked his hands back and moved until he was touching the wall on the far side. He looked at the three of them, four if he counted Derek in that. He looked between the four of them and then decided that he needed to be elsewhere. He had his keys in his pocket, and as he ran, he snagged them. He was in reverse before any of the adults got out of the vet clinic, and he tried to get his shaking his hands under control. Stiles drove to the station. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't going home to sit there alone.

Lydia was sitting on the edge of Parrish's desk with a short skirt on and a top that showed off her perfect breasts. He smiled at the two of them before going into his father's office. He put in his father's password and brought up an Internet browser to search for how people could shift into wolves. The top result was werewolves, so Stiles delved more into that before he closed that and accessed the files on the Hale fire. That file looked the exact same as last time, but Stiles wasn't so sure about it. He saw where a few things were left a little open-ended.

Stiles searched Argent in the system next and found that Gerard and Kate Argent were linked to a file from the State police about weapons dealings. He saw that the poachers were tied in with the Argents as well. Stiles spent an hour clicking around through files that all led back to one another in the system. He only stopped when Lydia entered the room and dropped off a few slices of pizza for him. He grabbed the first and ate it while he closed all of the files he had open until it was a clean desktop.

"So, what's got you freaked out?"

"I had a wolf jump into my car, Lydia. It jumped right in with a gunshot wound and just laid in my passenger seat. It didn't try and hurt me. I'm just a little freaked out."

"Yeah, that's now why you were in the middle of a research spiral. I know your research face."

"It's not my secret to tell," Stiles said.

"That I can understand, but if you need me. I am here." Lydia reached out and clasped Stiles on the shoulder as two people entered the office.

Stiles looked up to see that it was his father and Peter. He looked beyond Peter to see Derek in the bullpen.

"Oh, I see," Lydia said. She laughed before she moved to sit in Stiles' lap. She plucked the plate of pizza off of the desk and dropped it into her lap. "Stiles is thirsty, Derek." She said the words so low that Stiles almost didn't understand what she said.

Peter's eyes widened for a few seconds as he looked at them. "I thought you said they were just friends."

"Yup, they all use each other as furniture and have for years. I have walked in on Stiles sharing a bed with the three of them more than I have found him alone. Lydia, there are other chairs."

"Yup, but this one is better."

Noah sighed and rubbed at his nose. "We need to talk to Stiles alone."

"Yup, and I'm going to be his legal representation."

"You are not a lawyer."

"I know enough," Lydia said. She grinned, and it didn't look like one of her nice ones.

"Here," Derek said as he entered the room. He had a bottle of Sprite in his hand.

"See, they are very good at what they do, aren't you, Derek?" Lydia asked. She took the Sprite and handed it to Stiles before she looked at Peter. "Your entire pack is not nearly as stealthy as you think they are. No, are you, Alpha Hale. I saw you in the woods last night, watching over us as we partied. I figured that you were there on a favor to the Sheriff, so I didn't chase you off."

"That was you?" Stiles asked. He thought about the red eyes. "You can all change into wolves?"

"Yes, Stiles." Peter reached behind himself and pulled the door shut. "How do you know that, Miss Martin?"

"Genetics," Lydia said.

Stiles laughed, and he laid his forehead on Lydia's shoulder. He heard a growl and looked up to see that it was coming from Derek, and his eyes were flashing blue again.

"I can see why you didn't have him watching last night," Lydia said.

"You knew they were werewolves?" Stiles asked.

"Have for a while. My grandmother left me a journal, and I was able to figure it out from there. It was kind of nice, really. It was a good read. I screamed the night the Hales died, you know."

Stiles saw Lydia pin Peter with a look.

"Banshee. I heard of a family in the area but never did figure out who they were. Well, Miss Martin, you just became very interesting."

"Yup and your nephew should just ask him out instead of low-key wolf stalking him when he's running in the woods."

"I knew that wasn't a fucking dog," Stiles said. He looked at Derek to see that he looked a little sheepish. Stiles wondered what else Lydia knew that he didn't know about all of this. He could very well understand why she kept it a secret, though. It seemed that Beacon Hills was a lot more interesting than he thought that it was. And that Lydia knew something that he didn't about Derek. He looked up at her and then at Derek before he noticed that Derek didn't like her sitting in his lap. Oh. That was interesting.

"How were the girls last night?" Lydia asked.

Stiles laughed because Lydia was a Grade A Bitch, and Stiles kind of loved her for it.

"They were fine. They enjoyed sleeping naked in the bed."

There was another growl from Derek, and Stiles tried to keep a straight face. Lydia turned to look at him.

"You can't say a damned word about someone having a bit of fun with other people when you can't even speak up and say that you have the hots for them, Derek Hale. So shut the hell up or put up."

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Noah asked.

"I am calm, Sheriff. If others aren't, that's not my fault."

"Sheriff," Parrish said as he opened up the door and held out something to Noah.

"Parrish, we are going out tonight when you get off of work. Double date. I'll make sure that Stiles is dressed nice enough."

Stiles looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow at him. Peter started to laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll make sure that Derek is a good boy."

"Parrish," Derek said.

"You make dog jokes about me. I can make dog jokes about you."

"You're a werewolf too?" Stiles asked.

"Hellhound," Parrish, Lydia, and Peter said at the same time.

"Ah. I'll look into that as well."

"I have books for you, Stiles. We've been trying to figure out how to tell you, given my nephew's interest in you."

"Why don't we let Lydia and Stiles leave, and she can talk to him a sit seems that she's well versed in everything supernatural. Then at dinner, you guys can talk more about it." Noah looked around the room, and everyone nodded as he looked at them. "Good. Stiles close out any case files you've pulled up and get the hell out of my chair. Peter and I need to discuss what we are going to do about the Hunters in town that are taking potshots at anything that moves. They almost shot a runner in the Preserve while trying to shoot Derek. Derek, check on your sisters."

"Yes, Sir." Derek was the first out of the room with Parrish on his heels. Lydia got up out of Stiles' lap and waited for him to get up as well before she snagged his hand and tugged him along with her. Stiles snagged the plate of pizza so that he didn't miss out on eating lunch.

"We are going shopping. You need better date clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am," Stiles said. He shoved nearly a full slice of pizza in his mouth to start to chew on it. Derek and Parrish were both gone, but there were a few other Deputies in there. He waved at them and looked to see that Lydia was taking them right outside. He frowned at not having a drink only to notice that Lydia had grabbed the Sprite that Derek had gotten for him. She shoved him into the passenger side door of his Jeep before he looked to see that her car was not there.

"Jackson dropped me off. He and Danny were headed on a date. I was going to use it to have Parrish take me back, but this is better. Let's go and get some clothes."

"Sure. As long as you are paying."

"Like I'd let you wear anything you could afford on a date. Besides, Derek needs to understand that snagging you up is going to piss off so many of the kids at the school."

Stiles laughed at that. There were a few people who were looser with wanting sex as long as it was safe who were going to be upset. "You are going to teach me all that you know about werewolves, right?"

"Sure. As long as you share the books, Peter is going to share with you from the Hale library. It's the biggest collection of occult books in this country. I'd probably even sleep with him if it got me access."

"Eww, he's old."

"He's only about fifteen years older than us. That's not too bad. My grandmother said wolves were beasts in the sack. So I bet you'll have fun. Now let's go get gussied up for tonight." Lydia grinned at him as she got into the driver's seat of the Jeep and started it up. Stiles slipped inside, putting his Sprite into the cup holder and slipped the pizza plate onto his lap before he buckled in. Lydia knew how to handle Stiles' baby with care. He just hoped that he could trust Derek to do the same with his Jeep and his heart.

Stiles liked sex, he liked to have fun, but even he wanted someone to have for longer than a night. His parents had loved each other so much that his father hadn't dated since his mother had died. It wasn't like Stiles didn't see that kind of love every day in his life. He heard his father talking to her every single morning when he woke up. Stiles wanted that.

The vibration of his cell phone scared him a little. He looked down and tried to remember where he stuck it. It vibrated again, and he plucked it from his shirt pocket. It was a number that he didn't know.

_Hello, Stiles. Jordan wanted me to text you the address of where to meet us since Lydia said to him that we would not be picking you guys up for the dates._

"Oh, they are taking us to a fancy place." Stiles waited for Lydia to stop at a light and showed her the address.

"I've wanted to go there for a while now. Good. They are showing us that they want to treat us right. I guess then that we will have to step up the clothing game for tonight. Now Stiles, was is your feeling of no underwear?"

"Umm, I don't mind it at all. Why? Are we really going to let them get lucky on the first date."

"You are, but I'm not. Jordan's a little more refined than that, but Derek's wanted to get up in your business for a while. Jordan said that Derek asked how old you were the first day that he saw you. His father tried to push him off, but he stepped back as soon as he had your age. Then you turned eighteen, and he still stayed away. I think he was there last night. Even though you only say Peter."

"How did you know?" Stiles asked.

"I saw the picture on your phone. Red eyes are the Alpha. Gold or Blue are Betas. Derek can tell you why his eyes are blue."

"Sure." Stiles figured if he could look it up, it would be better. If Lydia wasn't telling him, it would be best if Derek didn't have to. He would gladly look that shit up. He was sure that there would be a few books that would have it, maybe even Internet sources. His mind swam with what could be going on with that. He could do a lot of research between shopping and the date. Or after the date.

"What kind of place does Derek have?"

"I have no clue. Why?"

"Cause I'm not taking him back home. I won't make him possibly face my father after taking his son on a date."

"That is true. I could text Jordan and ask him."

"I'm sure he's got a place. Or the main house for the Hales. It's called the Pack house. It's nice."

"So exactly what have you been keeping from me?" Stiles asked.

Lydia parked in a spot, and she slipped out of the Jeep. Stiles looked up to see Jackson and Danny leaning on the front of Jackson's Porsche. Well, he did feel better about those two having an opinion on what he was dressed in. Lydia was good, but she wasn't a man looking at a man. Stiles got out, grabbing the Sprite to drink it down in a few breaths before he tossed it into the back.

"Finally, nabbed the deputy you've been looking at, huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I guess he wants some of me as well. So let's get us all dressed up because you two are coming as well. I'll text Jordan and have him change it to six."

Stiles nodded his head, and he was happy that at least others would be there. He hadn't really ever been on a date, not like this. There were meals at diners and such where the point was always food before sex. This kind of relationship needed to be different, though. He wanted it to be different.

* * *

Stiles rolled over, and Derek rolled with him.

"When do you have to leave?" Stiles asked.

"Tonight. I don't work until tomorrow, so I have to leave in time for getting to bed, and that's it."

"Good I have one paper to finish. It should take just an hour, and then I'll be all yours for the day." Stiles pushed back into Derek's arms and let him hold him tight. He had been shocked when Derek showed up the night before, knocking on his dorm room door. Derek had paid to make sure that Stiles had a single so that he could come over when work allowed. Which wasn't all that often as his father didn't give Derek too many days off in a row. Usually, it was something like this, where he got an early shift one day and then wasn't due back until the day after the next. It worked well.

Derek didn't come up more than once a month, though. The rest of the time, they talked through Skype and on the phone. Stiles called him nightly, and if he was patrolling, they talked for just a few minutes before hanging up, but if he wasn't working, they talked until Stiles started to fall asleep.

Six months into Stiles' first year of college, he was doing good so far. He was top of his classes so far and well ahead on everything that he needed to do for school. His schooling was paid for by scholarships, and his father made sure that he had food money. Derek slipped him some as well. Stiles would hate it, but he liked eating. Derek also usually brought him food up from home, snacks he couldn't get at school. Things that he could only get in Beacon Hills.

"Wanna stay like this for a little while," Derek said into the back of Stiles' neck. He nipped at the skin a little before he inhaled deeply.

Stiles was used to Derek's scenting of him. He liked it when they were like this, post-sex, and it was just them. He hated it when he smelled others in Stiles' room. Part of why Stiles hadn't invited anyone back for a while. He could do his part to keep things on an even keel for Derek.

There had been a steep learning curve for Stiles in the last little while of school and over the summer before he had gone to college. He had learned what he needed, though, to be a good mate to Derek. Stiles laid there, listening to the sound of Derek's breaths as they puffed at his neck. He could lay like this for hours, they had done it before, just them pressed skin to skin. It was one of the few times that Stiles' ADHD didn't bother him too much. He could just exist with Derek like this told him that they were good for each other.

"Hey," Stiles said, and he rolled his shoulder a little. Derek laughed and nipped before he moved a little to where he was back on the pillow with Stiles' head tucked under his chin.

"Yeah?" Derek asked.

"I love you." Stiles waited to see what Derek was going to do. He didn't think that Derek would be an asshole or anything like that if he didn't love Stiles back yet. He knew that both of them being at the exact same spot at the exact same time in the relationship was not good, but he knew that Derek felt something for him. He just wasn't sure what the feeling was.

"Love you, too," Derek said. He tugged on Stiles until Stiles rolled over to look him in the face. "Did you worry that I didn't?"

"No. I know that you have feelings for me, but I was afraid that I would be pushing too much."

"You don't remember the first time that I saw you do you?" Derek asked.

"It wasn't that first time in the station where Dad introduced you to me?"

"Nope. It was two nights before that. A woman with kids had wrecked her car, and she was freaking out. She was bleeding from the head, and you were trying to keep her in her seat. Her kids were fine, but she was just wouldn't settle down. You were holding her in place and having her kids keep saying they were fine."

"You were the guy who got the kids out of the back."

"Yeah. You were talking about how the kids were fine and that everything was going to be fine because your father was going to get there with the EMTs, and he was going to make everything better. I could tell from that moment that you were someone who cared for people. You cared that she was freaked out about her kids. You went with her and had one of the Deputies take Roscoe back to the station. You made sure the kids were calm while the EMTs were treating her. You were the reason why those kids didn't freak out the entire time. I knew then that I wanted to get to know you. Then your father introduced me to you two nights later. I was a little shocked, but then I thought about it and knew that your father couldn't be anyone but the Sheriff with how you looked up to him." Derek smiled at him, brushing at Stiles' cheek.

"I remember you looked at me a little weird."

"Yeah, trying to figure out how to tell my boss that I wanted to date his son. I did start to follow you around a little when I was on patrol around the town in wolf form. Peter laughed at me, but I wanted to see you when you thought no one was looking. It just made me like you more. I had a lot of bad relationships, as you know, but I've gotten better since then. I want this to last, us. You love with everything you are, and yes, you can be mean to those who aren't in your inner circle, but you are degrading when you are. Unless they deserve it."

"Greenburg always deserves it," Stiles said.

Derek laughed. He leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips. He closed his eyes and got closer to Stiles, tucking his face into Stiles' neck.

Stiles was pretty sure that he could do this for the rest of his life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
